Broken Minded Love
by AngelLee10
Summary: Jeff the killer x Alice Liddel. Two broken minds fall in love.


What is wrong with me? Am I so deranged that the only love I feel is for a psychotic killer? Or is it for the thrill? To know that any second he could slit my throat open and I would be dead. Perhaps I want to die. I shove my hands in my coat pocket and let my hair fall to cover my eyes.

We have been meeting here for weeks, but recently he hasn't been showing. I stop at the entrance of the park and notice he isn't there, again. My shoulders drop in disappointment and I walk over to the swings. I sit and let my feet guide the swing in a back and forth motion. The mulch shifts under my feet as I push from the ground.

I suddenly stop the swing and think to myself, _he won't come. _Yet I continue to wait holding on to the hope that he is simply late.

His face appears in my mind. It is a face most would deem monstrous, but I find it to be the most beautiful. His silver blue eyes filled with anger, pain, and cruelty. I love them more than anything. His pale smooth yet scarred skin that contrasts with his silky raven black hair. Though most believe that his face is so damaged that is beyond that of a humans, but the only thing that is not that of a humans is the scars that place his lips into a permanent smile.

I hear the crunch of mulch behind me, but I do not turn around. _Whatever it is can take me. Kill me, whatever it wishes not as if I have anything to live for anymore. _I feel their breath on my neck as they speak my name, "Alice," a deep seductive voice speaks quietly.

"I didn't think you would come, Jeff, I say looking at the ground.

He rounds the swings and gracefully sits onto the swing. "I didn't think I would either."

My nerves become rigid. It is not from fear, no never from fear. Honestly I do not even understand the feelings I get around him, they are so foreign. Of course I have been numb for so long.

"So what have you been up to?" I try to say casually but my voice shakes.

"Nothing," he answers bluntly. "What about you?"

"Working," I say picking at a hangnail in my pocket.

"That's always fun," he says while chuckling. Who would of thought a killer could have such an innocent sense of humor? I let out a sigh and brace myself to look him in the eye. I tilt my head up.

There is something new in his eyes; something softer than normal. I cannot tell, is it joy, kindness? I give up trying to guess.

He opens his mouth to say something but quickly decides against it.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Okay…" I say it slowly to show my discomfort. I drop my gaze back down to my feet and dig them into the ground. _Is this conversation going anywhere?_

I rack my brain for talking points but I am so wrapped up in it that I don't hear him call my name until the fifth time.

"Alice," He says and I look up confused.

"Yes?"

He looks down to the ground and mumbles something. I tilt my head in confusion.

"What," I lean toward him.

"I like you," he looks up at me.

My jaw drops. "What?"

"I like you."

"Wh-uh-nu- huh?" I stutter.

He leans in and his lips press gently against mine. When his lips touch mine a shock runs through my body and tingles tickle me.

I was afraid if I told you my feelings you would push me away like everyone else, but I can't hold it in any longer. I like- no, I love you, Alice."

Heat rises to my cheeks as he continues.

"When I came to that conclusion I realized being with you I can only hurt you. I might end up going off and you could end up injured or worse dead. If something happened to you I wouldn't be able to stop myself anymore, the more I tried to fight it though the more I wanted you."

I look up at him and notice his eyes are burning passionately. "Jeff, I think I like you too…" His eyes light up a little. "I don't know though. My entire life I have felt numb. Things like Liking and love I don't understand them. When I'm with you I feel so happy. When I touch you tingles run through me. I just don't know."

"Maybe we can give it sometime and if you realize you don't love me then it was worth a try."

"Okay."

For the rest of the night we sit and talk about our old lives before everything was ruined.

**So I got a little sloppy at the ending but I'll make the next one better.**


End file.
